zeon1fandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Voyage- Log 1 (BETA)
Log 1: Setting Out, the Grand Voyage Begins! Destiny.... Fate.... Dreams.... These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of man. As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life, these things shall not vanish from the Earth! ---- In the South Blue, there was a very strange island known as Yama. Originally a large island, it had been flooded by the rising tide, and now only the tip was visible above the surface. Thankfully, both life and civilization had adapted, with unique cliff-houses and wall-forests, that allowed normal life to continue on the island. It even eventually got its own Marine base! And it had paid off. A few days ago, a Marine had discovered a very rare thing indeed. A Devil Fruit, held by one of the citizens, an older gentleman. After a quick 'scuffle', the fruit was taken, and the loyal Marine had brought the treasure to the commanding officer, who had struck the equivalent of gold. He quickly alerted Marine Headquarters, offering the Devil Fruit to them in the hopes of currying favors later on, and they had responded quickly, sending a small ship to pick it up. ---- A young boy with wild green hair wandered through the streets of the lower section of Yama, hanging around the docks. He was picking his nose lazily as he walked, glancing around at locales he had seen many times before. He suddenly stopped, as a loud rumbling in the area alerted him. He glanced down, seeing that his stomach was the source of the din. Boy: 'Hungry... His eyes roamed the nearby area, searching for any loose grub that he could quickly gobble up. It seemed that there was nothing. With a sigh, he turned around, ready to head back to his home, when a loud noise once more alerting him. This time, it came from a small cadre of Marines who had marched up to a ship that had seemingly materialized there. In the lead was a decently tall man, carrying.... a fruit! The boy's eyes widened, and he crouched slightly, preparing to steal it. Another small group of soldiers emerged from the boat, in the lead a much shorter man. '''Short Marine: '''So you have it? It's not a fake, is it? '''Tall Marine: '''I'm certain it isn't. the fruit. The short Marine hesitated slightly, then reached out to take it. At that moment, the boy acted! He shot through the air, appearing only as a green blur, and seized the fruit right as it was being passed! Skidding on the ground, he charged forward, heading towards the main residential area of the island and stuffing the Devil Fruit into his mouth. The two Marines stared after the boy, their jaws hanging extraordinarly low. Finally, the tall Marine acted, throwing his arm forward and pointing at the direction in which the boy had headed. '''Tall Marine: '''Get him! '''Marine Grunts: '''Yes sir! They quickly hoisted up their rifles and weapons, charging forward and searching for the boy.... ----------------------------------------------- The boy darted to and fro, making a very hard to follow path through the rows of houses. However, he underestimated the Marines a tad, and they were quickly gaining on him, forcing the boy to run faster and faster, panicking more and more. '''Boy: '''Crap.... crap.... need to lose them! Suddenly, in front of him, a door slammed open. A man with a head looking very much like a tree pushed his head out. '''Old Man: '''Get in here! Quickly! The boy wasted no time, quickly diving into the man's home. The old man quickly closed and locked the door, ducking down slightly as the Marines thundered past, missing the two completely. With a sigh, the man walked over to his kitchen area. '''Old Man: '''Stupid kid... what were you thinking? The boy pulled himself to his feet, scowling a bit indignantly. '''Boy: '''I was hungry! And they had a delicious looking fruit! '''Old Man: '''WAS it delicious? '''Boy: '''Well, no.... it was really yucky. The old man paused, then walked to his back door, opening the door. '''Old Man: '''Get out here. A few moments later, the two were standing in front of a small pool located in the old man's backyard. '''Boy: '''Why are we standing here-? The old man's foot lashed out, knocking the boy into the pool! Immediatley, the lad attempted swimming, but despite all he did, he couldn't keep himself from sinking. However, before he sunk too far, the old man reached in and yanked him out again, dropping him onto back onto the patio. '''Boy: 'and coughing What the hell?! How did that happen?! 'Old Man: 'Gravely That's because you ate a Devil Fruit. They're incredibly rare, but they grant your incredible abilities at the cost of losing your ability to swim. 'Boy: 'Innocently Sorry, I didn't understand a word you just said. 'Old Man: 'angry PAY ATTENTION! Sighs What's your name anyways? 'Boy: 'up, proudly Dhahaka D. Knave! The old man started, visibly shocked. Recovering quickly, he continued talking, this time with a smile on his face. 'Old Man: '''Is that so? down in a squatting position, facing Knave directly My name's Elrond Birch. I used to be called Treebeard, back when I was a pirate. '''Knave: 'Brightens Pirate? You're a pirate, Tree-mister? 'Birch: '''Yeah, years ago. '''Knave: '''Can you tell me about it? Aniki never really said much about pirates were, just that they were really cool.... '''Birch: '''Well, I guess 'cool' is one word to describe what its' like.... And so, Birch told young Knave all about the various adventures, trials, and tribulations he had had as a pirate. Most importantly, however, he told him of Gold Roger, the King of Pirates, and the great treasure he left behind, the legendary treasure that could grant any wish! The treasure known as.... One Piece! ------------------------------------------------ '''Knave: '''It's real, I swear! It had been several years since Knave's talk with Birch, and Knave was sitting on a large box, arguing with several adults and a few kids about a certain topic... '''Knave: '''Tree mister wouldn't lie to me! The One Piece is out there, I know it! '''Adult 1: '''Oh, come on, Knave. You really think that if the Pirate King had a great treasure, it wouldn't have been found by now? Be realistic. '''Knave: '''He said that it was really hard to find, at the end of the Grand Line! '''Adult 2: '''Knave, be realistic. Birch was kicked off of this island a few years ago by the Marines. He was a pirate! How could you trust a pirate? '''Knave: '''He wasn't! And aniki's a pirate too! I can trust him! '''Kid: '''Give it up, Knave. No one's listening to you... '''Knave: '''Stupid! He jumped down, then kicked the box over, before taking off, tearing up slightly. He was scowling fiercly as he ran, heading down towards the docks, as he had several years before... '''Knave: '''Idiots, idiots! I'll show you! I'll find the One Piece, and then I'll show you its real! ----------------------------------------------------- A young man sat in a small rowboat, sleeping soundly. He had wild green hair, and wore a white cotton tank-top, along with a long white scarf. He also wore rolled-up jeans, and blue moccasins. His waist, ankles, and upper arms and hands were covered in training bandages. A loud crack of thunder roused him, and he stood up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. '''Knave: '''Eh? Whazzgoinon? He looked up, and in front of him was a massive hurricane, building up to its maximum size. '''Knave: '''Oh... well, this could be a problem... '~To Be Continued~ Category:Grand Voyage